The application of ordinary light aerial vehicle, such as unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), performing instant data transfer through a broadband mobile communication network starts to receive people's attention. This is because the ground base stations of terrestrial mobile communication network (such as 3G/4G/5G mobile communication network) have been configured at a high density, and an aerial vehicle flying under an regulatory altitude limit (such as 400 feet in most countries) is still within the coverage of the 3G/4G/5G terrestrial mobile networks and therefore can perform wireless transmission operation such as flight control and transmissions of image, video, or data.
However, when an UAV performs communication through a terrestrial mobile communication network during the flight, the overlap region between signal coverages of the base stations could increase as the altitude increases due to less obstacles, resulting in more overlaps of radio coverages. Under such circumstance, the communication of the UAV will be interfered by more base stations, such that some effects, e.g. handover confusion and communication instability, are induced.